In acute and chronic demyelinating peripheral neuropathies, distal peripheral nerve pathways are routinely evaluated using conventional electrical stimulation methods, usually between the knee and ankle and between the elbow and wrist. However, it is the proximal peripheral nerve conducting pathways which are most often implicated as primary and/or the initial pathophysiological targets. Methods of directly assessing conduction in proximal pathways include excitation with either percutaneous high-voltage or direct needle stimulation, which may be painful or inconvenient. Another method uses a magnetic coil (MC) for paravertebral neuromagnetic stimulation over the lower lumbar and sacral spine and is both non-invasive and relatively painless. Neuromagnetic stimulation of proximal conducting pathways can be very useful for measuring and identifying the presence of peripheral neuropathy. Identifying the presence of demyelinating vs non-demyelinating (i.e. axonal) peripheral neuropathy can be important, as the demyelinating form may often be treated, sometimes at great expense, and sometimes with significant side effects.